Maturity
by Thenumber1riddlerfan
Summary: Profesor Oak needs to know that the dex-holders are mature. He's about to be sorely disappointed.


Hey, tell me mistakes and I'll fix them. Will clean this story up later. It was sort of rushed. Implied Specialshipping and Oldrivalshipping. Usual excuse for late-night drowsiness applies.

* * *

Professor Oak knew that he and the other professors had made good choices in the pokedex holders. He had watched both those he had personally given a pokedex to, and those in regions far away rise up and save the world countless times. Sometimes he had to remind himself that they were still little more than children. Of course, sometimes it became all too apparent that they really were children. Sadly, today was one of the latter.

Exciting news had come from Kalos, along with some mineral samples to study. It was believed that these stones could cause further evolution in Pokémon, a fact that Professor Oak and his team were trying to evaluate. To help with the research, he had invited most of the current dex-holders to his lab. This later proved to be quite a mistake.

Professor Oak sighed, took a deep breath, and mentally prepared himself before stepping through the door to the main part of the lab. A familiar sight greeted his tired eyes. His dex-holders were spread across the room, all occupied with various activities, most of which were not the least bit helpful.

From what Samuel Oak could tell, the loud cussing was emanating from a black-haired, gold-eyed individual, who was currently in a whirl of appendages with another red-haired individual, although, some of the cursing could be coming from the girl with the blue bandana. Most of the thudding noises could be attributed to her too, or at least, the objects she was hurling across the room at a white-hatted boy hiding behind a desk. At the table in the center of the room, a blue-haired pigtailed girl was shouting something at the brawling youths that couldn't be heard over the storm of profanity. Sitting on a filing cabinet, a rather short boy with a ridiculously tall hairstyle seemed to be cheering the combatants on. In one corner, a winking brunette chatted animatedly with a small blond, though from the latter's redness; you could tell she wasn't comfortable with the subject matter. Also at the center table, a young man with spiky brown hair seemed absorbed in his book, his only movements, to move his head once in a while as an object sailed past his ear. Standing in another corner, a boy with spiky black hair and a red hat had a pair of goggles on his head, seemingly oblivious to the chaos around him.

As soon as Professor Oak walked in, the riot stopped.

"Professor Oak!" the pigtailed girl squeaked. "I know I shouldn't have let them in here, I was just…I'm sorry about the vials, I'll sweep it up. Sapph! How many did you throw?!"

"It's all right, Crystal." Professor Oak sighed, crossing the room to the center table.

"Professor, your battle simulation program is really accurate!" the red-hatted boy stated, taking off the goggles. "A little too easy, but…wow, what happened to this place?"

"You could have helped a little Green, I had to try and restore order by myself!" Crystal looked at the brown-haired boy accusingly. Green glanced around the room at his fellow pokedex holders before turning back to Crystal, his eyebrows raised slightly.

"Again, it's all right Crystal. Now, I've received some very interesting items from Professor Sycamore of the Kalos region. These items seem intended for use in battle, so I need mature individuals to help me test them." Professor Oak was getting excited again near the end. The thrill of discovery!

"Okay," the gold-eyed boy stated. "Should Emerald and I wait outside or…" He quailed under the look Crystal gave him.

"Professor Oak asked for your help, and your going to refuse?" She demanded.

"Aww Kris, It's not like I don't _want_ to help, it's just that he asked for **mature** individuals and you're always telling me how immature I am." The red-haired boy muttered something that might have been "Idiot".

It was at that particular moment, that a certain brunette whispered something into a certain blonde's ear, causing that latter to tear up and run sobbing from the room.

"Wait Yellow! I was just kidding! I won't tell Red! I'm sure he still likes you!" The brunette hurried after her. Red stood there for a moment with a peculiar look on his face before uttering a cry of "Yellow!" and hurrying after.

The remaining occupants of the room stared at the door before Gold broke the silence.

"He he, I guess Red is finally going to be getting some." Crystal's face turned red with either embarrassment or rage.

"Gold, you pervert!" she hissed. "Not in front of the professor!" Gold ignored her.

"Hey Silver, do you think Blue will join in? Maybe they'll have a threesooaaaggggh!" Gold's unusual cry's cause was twofold: from the fist Silver had just embedded in his stomach and from the heavy textbook Green had just sent sailing toward his head. While Green stalked out of the room, growling about "checking up" on something, Gold and Silver shoved each other into shelves, knocking most of the books off. With Crystal shrieking at them to stop, and the short kid chanting, "Fight! Fight!" they eventually tumbled out of the door, the big-haired kid following them. The white-hatted boy muttered something containing the word, "Barbarians" which set off the girl with the blue bandanna, as she attempted to throw what would soon not be a 200,000 pokedollar microscope at his head before tackling him to the floor.

Professor Oak looked around at what until recently had been a first rate laboratory. The sounds of cursing, and farther off, sobbing, could be heard through the open door. Crystal was looking wide-eyed at the two entangled figures in the room, one grunting like an animal, the other swearing in a very undignified manor. (Which one was which will be left to interpretation.)

Looking back at her mentor, Crystal tried to calm herself.

"Professor, I am so sorry! I will clean all of this up, I swear! I'll… do you need any painkillers, sir? Does your head hurt?"

* * *

I hope you understand the ending. I might make another chapter in which they actually test the stones, but only if I have the time.


End file.
